


Booyah Fordham Law !

by Mimisempai



Series: Digital Art - Photoshop Édits [8]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Digital Art, Fordham University, Harvard University, M/M, Opposite challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26276662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimisempai/pseuds/Mimisempai
Summary: Challenge : Rafael went to Fordham - Sonny went to Harvard
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Series: Digital Art - Photoshop Édits [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998988
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20
Collections: Barisi Opposites Challenge





	Booyah Fordham Law !




End file.
